


Jealousy

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is poetic, but that doesn't make Shori feel any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [je summer fic meme](http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/623.html).

Shori pouted down at his diary, the page still blank even though he'd been staring at it for ten minutes already. Jealousy was poetic, he told himself, it was an important feeling to experience at this stage of his life, and yet... he couldn't seem to think of any poetry, or even savor the unique feeling. All he could think about was the way Kento had been flirting with everyone through the entire Shounen Club filming, getting unnecessarily close to Hokuto and Jesse, throwing his arm around any given member of A.B.C-Z or Johnny's West, ruffling Jinguji and Genki's hair or poking Reia's cheek or sharing his mic with Amu. Shori knew that it was fanservice, that it increased tenfold whenever the cameras were on, and usually he didn't feel this sort of jealousy--which was all the more reason to grab on to the feeling, to channel it into poetry, but somehow, in the heat of the moment of the feeling itself, he couldn't. 

More than anything else, he kept thinking back to the finale filming, when Shigeoka Daiki had been all over Kento--and Kento had been all over him right back. That was when Shori had felt the first real pang of jealousy, because there was fanservice and then there was... what Shori couldn't seem to think of any other way besides _being all over each other_ , and seeing them act that way and look at each other that way had made his stomach twist and his face start to feel hot, and now here he was, trying and failing to at least get the thoughts into his diary. He knew that having unpleasant thoughts was all a part of the beautiful and fleeting experience of adolescence, but somehow that didn't make him feel any better when it felt like even though Shori might be Kento's boyfriend, Kento didn't like him any more than he liked Shigeoka Daiki or any given member of the Shounen Club cast. He sighed, blowing his bangs up off his forehead. _Jealousy_ , he wrote in big letters across the top of the page, because he had to start somewhere.

A moment later, though, he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Kento peering down at him with a questioning smile. "Why so pouty?" Kento asked, cocking his head to one side. "You were really cute today~"

Kento's sweet words made Shori's heart skip a beat every time, but now the feeling was more than a little dampened by the thoughts coming unbidden into Shori's mind, telling him how Kento said things like that to everyone, that it wasn't anything special, and he frowned, starting to drop his eyes back down to his notebook. But then he saw Kento's eyes drop too, following Shori's gaze before he could think to cover what he'd written, and he bit his lip, belatedly closing the diary. 

"Jealousy, huh..." Kento was saying, and Shori felt his face heating up with embarrassment despite himself, despite how stupid it all was. But then he felt Kento's fingers gently lifting his chin back up, and Shori obliged, looking up to see Kento watching him seriously, a small smile still on his lips. "I only like you, you know," Kento said, and it sounded like something lifted from one of his _mune-kyun_ skits, but as Kento leaned in to press a kiss to Shori's lips, he thought that maybe sometimes, that was exactly what his silly, fleeting adolescent heart needed to hear.


End file.
